Late Night Shenanigans
by FlamingToads
Summary: Brianna gets an unexpected call in the middle of the night. What could've happened that was so important for her to get a call from both Frankie and Grace?


**Summary: Brianna gets an unexpected call in the middle of the night. What could've happened that was so important for her to get a call from both Frankie and Grace?**

 **Late Night Shenanigans**

Brianna mumbled to herself as she reached for her ringing phone. Before answering it she glimpsed at the alarm clock, wondering why someone was calling her this late.

"Yeah?" she answered, lying back against her pillow.

"Girl, we have to talk."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Frankie. Look something happened…"

"Is mom okay?" she asked, not too worried. Her phone beeped. "Hold on one sec, Frankie," she said and put Frankie on hold while she answered the other call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Honey, it's me."

"Mom? Why are you calling me?"

"I just need to talk to someone right now. Are you awake?"

"Well obvious, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." Her mother ignored her sarcasm and went on.

"I need advice. I know it's not like me to ask for advice but something just happened with Frankie and I don't know what to do."

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing!" she claimed. Brianna rolled her eyes knowing that her mom wasn't just going to give away information, but she remembered someone who would.

"One sec mom," she said, she heard her mother mumble something, probably saying something along the lines of her disappointment of being put on hold.

"Frankie, you still there?" Brianna sat up, much more awake and eager to know what was going on.

"Yesh!" Frankie blurted out. It sounded as if she was eating something

"Why are you eating food?"

"I eat food when I'm nervous sometimes."

"Why are you nervous? What happened with mom?" Bri waited, listening intently as Frankie finished whatever food she was eating.

"I made out with your mom," she answered. Bri didn't hear that right… Did she? Bri furrowed her brow.

"You made out with my mom?!"

"Well she started it!" Frankie blurted out. Bri shook her head. She could not believe this was happening. "Not that I didn't enjoy it though," Frankie said with a low chuckle. Brianna crinkled her nose.

"Frankie…" Brianna sighed. "Just… Ew." Frankie let out a laugh before filling her mouth with more food. "Give me a sec," Bri said before changing lines.

"Mom?"

"Where did you go? I didn't call you just so you could put me on hold."

"What happened with Frankie?" Bri asked, tired of her mom beating around the bush. Her mother took a sharp exhale.

"What makes you think this is about Frankie?" Her mother must've forgotten she had already mentioned Frankie...

"Mom, you don't call me unless it has something to do with Frankie." Bri said, hoping her mother would just believe that and leave it. Her mother didn't answer, leaving them with awkward silence. Bri sighed heavily. "Spill it or I'm hanging up!"

"I might've done something that put our friendship in jeopardy."

"Did you bring another gun into the house? Smoke pot without her?" Bri asked, playing dumb just to antagonize her mother.

"No!" she said. There was another pause. "I kissed Frankie…"

"Wow mom, who knew you were a closeted bisexual."

"Now stop joking and listen! I'm in serious trouble here." Brianna pulled the phone away from her ear, rolling her head. It was too late for this nonsense.

"What did Frankie say?"

"Well I might've run away from her…" she said guiltily.

"So you don't know if she liked it or not?" Bri asked. Once again her mother was silent, thinking to herself. Bri let out a low groan. "You know what? I have the perfect solution for this!"

"Wait, what?" Grace said, but it was too late. Bri shared the line.

"Frankie, I just added you to me and mom's call. Mom, Frankie said she liked the kiss, and I'm too tired to play this game with the two of you…" Bri waited for a response. She checked her phone, for a moment she was afraid her mother hung up or Frankie fell asleep during the call.

"You're not mad?" Grace asked softly.

"Well yeah, I'm mad! But only because you left just when things were starting to get good!" Frankie confessed. Bri fake gagged, hearing Frankie's response.

""Really?" asked Grace, needing to be reassured.

"Want me to come upstairs and prove it?" Frankie asked.

"Okay, whoa!" Bri interrupted. "I'm hanging up before this call gives me nightmares."

"It's probably too late for that," Frankie teased, making Grace laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I'm hanging up now." Bri didn't give them a chance to say anything else before hanging up. She stared at her phone. She was grossed out, but in a way, was happy for them. Until she remember that they were most likely sharing a bed tonight which made Bri groan in disgust. She fell back on her bed and rubbed her temples. What the hell was going on in that house? She shook her head grabbing her phone again, texting Mallory that they should meet up tomorrow, saying she had something juicy to share.

 **A/N: I just wanted to write something short and cute for them. Hope you liked it! ^^**


End file.
